gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune
}} ---- }} |flags = |modelname = fortune |handlingname = FORTUNE |textlabelname = FORTUNE |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Fortune is a 2-door coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. The vehicle is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Fortune bears a striking resemblance to a . The Fortune is a very simple car distinguished by its solid grille, short height, and sleek, aerodynamic design. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Fortune is now manufactured by Vapid, with sports styling similar to the Sentinel sports compact. The body shape is still based on the , the front seems more generic (somewhat like the Uranus from GTA San Andreas) and the tail lights have a design that is reminiscent of the , which is based on the Thunderbird, but the front end is loosely based on the (Silvia in Japan, 200SX in Europe, and 240SX in North America) while the headlights were based on the 6th generation Toyota Corolla (E90), possibly, the Fortune is still based on the combination between the 1989-1993 Thunderbird and some Japanese Domestic Market (JDM) sport coupes like the Toyota Corolla Levin (E90), and the Nissan Silvia S14, but the rear end is possibly based on the 1990-1995 Mazda Cosmo Sports car. The Fortune appears to be a successor to the Peyote, which is based on the older generation of the Ford Thunderbird. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed are well above average, but not overly impressive with the front-engine, rear-wheel drivetrain, likely powered by a relatively small carburetted V6. Handling is satisfactory, although oversteer is evident. The brakes are strong, but the E-brake tends to throw the car into an uncontrollable slide around corners, even at lower speeds. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Fortune 3.0 SR returns with a stock 3.0 V8, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in an FR drivetrain layout. Much of the old performance is retained, keeping acceleration and a new top speed. Due to the Fortune's 4-wheel independent suspension, handling also remains good. Oversteer is still a factor, causing the rear wheels to smoke after sharp turns. Braking is very good. Accident deformation is below average, meaning the Fortune will not sustain many hits before being un-drivable. The engine however is more sturdy than the car, and will take multiple hits and gunshots before failing/catching fire. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Fortune can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Fortune-GTASA-WuZiMu.jpg|Wu Zi Mu's Fortune. Fortune-GTAIV-LyleRivas.png|Lyle Rivas' Fortune. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Wu Zi Mu - A Fortune is one of the cars that the player have to race against, along with a Sabre and a Stallion. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Search and Delete - Lyle Rivas uses a Fortune as his getaway car, in an attempt of avoid being killed by Niko Bellic, who is sent by Brucie. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Fortune can be found all over the state, in more urban or residential areas in Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns all around Bohan. *Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Lyle Rivas owns one which can be obtained through the mission Search and Delete. Notable Owners *Lyle Rivas owns a green Fortune. *Wu Zi Mu owns a pink Fortune. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The car may be sold at S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,600 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Trivia General * Fortune plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA SA: CSR 103.9. ** GTA IV: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. ** EFLC: Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. *The name "Fortune" seems to be a combination of "Ford" and Thunderbird", e.g., 'For'd'T'''h'un'd'''e'rbird. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Fortune had a different headlight shape.Beta Fortune References Navigation }} de:Fortune es:Fortune pl:Fortune sv:Fortune Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid